What's Next
by Pipinator89
Summary: Claire Gets Kidnapped. Peter Fights for his life. Nathan Flies and yea others will come into it. I wrote this because i was bored and also i ran out of heroes episdoes to watch on my computer. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **I own nothing if I did I would know what's happening from episode 19 onwards. _

**Summary:** Ok in _Parasite _instead of making it to New York Claire gets grabbed by Linderman's guys. Peter fights Sylar because we know he would totally kick Sylar's ass.

**Side note: **I wrote this because I was bored and so it's not my best work but meh read and enjoy or don't your choice.

**Pairings**: I'm not into the whole romantic side of fanfiction writing so I don't know if there will be any pairings.

_Spoilers for episode 19 (sort of)_

**Chapter 1**

**You're not airport security **

Claire grinned as she casually dropped the Haitians boarding pass and I.D. into the trash can. She moved towards the girl's bathroom and ducked inside. She didn't see the man in a black suit that casually stuck an out of order sign in the door and slipped inside. Claire stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before she caught sight of the man behind her before she could run or scream he grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I work for someone who wants to talk to you" she struggles against his grasp "Now Claire you'll want to see who I work for" she brought her leg back and kicked him hard causing him to drop her. He grabbed his leg as she bolted out the door.

"Shit!" he picks up his phone "go to plan B"

Claire bolted through the crowds until she collided with someone causing her to almost fall backwards. The man grabs her arm to hold her up

"Whoa, whoa" he lets go "are you ok?"

"Uh I'm fine" the man stared at her for a moment

"Are you?" he pulled out a photo and showed it to her "is this you?" she took a step back

"How did you get that?"

"No wait, wait I'm a friend of a friend" he takes a step towards her "My name is Michael I'm a friend of Peter's"

"Peter?"

"Yea he sent me to find you I'm supposed to be heading to Texas I didn't expect to find you here"

"Why would he send someone?" she takes another step back but finds someone behind her blocking her path. She looks up to see the man in the suit glaring down at her. She tries to run but he grabs her arm and holds her in place before discreetly pointing a gun into her back.

"Now Claire we know this won't hurt you but I'm sure you don't want all these people to see you regenerate now do you?" she stares at the one in front of her.

"I'm not too worried"

"You should be you don't want to incite panic"

"Why not?"

"Cause that would mean we'd have to do this the hard way instead of the easy way" Michael responded. "And trust me it won't be fun" he pushed the gun into her back forcing her to walk forward.

Nathan kept his gun trained on Mr. Linderman as he listened to what the old man was saying.

"Or I could offer you something"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer me"

"Oh I think you are, I think there are things you need to hear things I know about"

"It's too late for that"

"That you can fly for instants, or about your brother Peter and his small problem" he paused for a moment and grinned "your daughter even" he clicks his fingers and the man from before in the suit drags a struggling Claire out by her arm "and all those others out there like you"

"Claire" Nathan stares at her in shock "what is this Linderman?"

"It's nothing just trying to make my point" he takes a step towards Nathan "I can offer you more than just information Nathan" Claire stops struggling and looks at Nathan who is staring intently at Linderman "You're going to win your election I'll see to that, and two years from now through a series of fluke circumstances you'll find yourself in the white house a heart beat away from the presidency" he pauses and tilts his head at Nathan "a life of meaning Nathan" Nathan glances at the gun in his hand and then at Claire and then back to Linderman "think about it the choice is yours" Linderman turns around to the counter behind him and begins chopping vegetables. Nathan holds the gun in place for a moment before letting his arm drop. The guy in the suit pushes Claire into him nearly knocking the both of them over.

Peter touches the blood on his face then looks up to find Mohinder stuck to the roof covered in blood.

"Sylar" he whispers. Peter spins around to find Sylar behind him. Sylar telekinetically pins Peter against the wall.

"I remember you you're like me I'd like to see how that works" Sylar uses his finger to start cutting across Peter's forehead causing Peter to scream in agony. Blood drips onto the floor along with a lock of hair. Peter managed to push Sylar off him using his own telekinesis. The cut across Peter's head starts to heal leaving behind nothing but some blood which he wipes off with his hand.

"You!" he picks him up with the telekinesis again and throws him into the bookcase next to the computer desk. Sylar picks up the chair and throws it at him but Peter turns invisible causing him to miss. "You've been killing people with abilities" Sylar spins around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from "cutting off their heads stealing their powers" Sylar stops and listens then throws a letter opener through the air. He hears a groan and turns to see Peter reappear with the letter opener sticking out of his chest. He pulls it out and throws it back at Sylar but he deflects it and sends it flying into the wall. Peter uses his telekinesis to send Sylar flying through the front door into the hallway he follows him but when he gets out there Sylar is gone. He hears a crash from inside the apartment and runs back in to find Mohinder on the floor.

"Suresh"


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan makes his way towards his hotel room with Claire close on his tail.

"What's going on here?" he ignores the question as they reach his hotel room door. He pulls out his key card and lets the door swing open.

"Come on in" Claire stays where she is with her arms folded over her chest "listen I'll tell you what's going on inside" Claire stares at him for a moment before stepping into the room ahead of him. After a quick glance down the hallway he steps inside the room and shuts the door. Claire glances around the room until her eyes settle on a woman lying on the ground near the bed.

"Who is that?"

"She works for Mr. Linderman"

"The guy downstairs?"

"Yea that's him" Nathan replies with a grimace. He bends down and picks Nikki up off the ground then lays her down on the bed.

"Ok you said you'd tell me what's going on"

"Fine first do you know who I am?" Claire stares at him for a moment

"No"

"My name is Nathan I'm a politician from New York" she looked a little surprised then replied quietly

"You're my biological father"

"Yes how did…?"

"I was listening outside the trailer when you were there"

"You were?" he looks down at his hands "You probably think I'm a horrible person I just didn't know what to do I thought…" his cell phone started ringing "damn it" the caller ID reads Peter so he picks it up right away "Hello"

"Nathan I took your advice went to see Suresh"

"Good what did he say?"

"Well the ambulance just took him away"

"What? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me it was Sylar"

"Who?"

"The guy who has been going around killing people with special abilities like me and you"

"Are you ok"?

"Yea I fought him but he got away"

"Ok I'm in Vegas right now but I'm gonna head home I'll be there as soon as I can and then we can talk" he glances at Claire "there's also someone I want you to meet".

"Ok bye Nathan" Nathan slips his phone shut and slides it into his pocket

"Who was that?'

"My brother he needs my help so I have to head back to New York"

"What about me?"

"You can come with me if you want"

"Ok there's someone I wanna find in New York anyway"

"Well I can probably help" Nathan starts packing his bag. Claire looks at him for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Have you noticed anything odd about you?"

"Odd" he starts zipping up his bag

"Yea like you can do something most people can't?" he lets go of his bag and looks up at her

"What gives you that idea?" he zips his bag closed and looks up at her

"I just…" before she can finish she is interrupted by a groan from the bed. Nathan takes a glance at Nikki before grabbing Claire's arm and pulling her out the door.

Downstairs Claire and Nathan climb into one of the black cars that Nathan is always driving around in. The driver pulls the car out and drives away from the Hotel.

"You didn't answer my question" Nathan sighed and rubbed his temples

"Ok" he glanced at the driver then leaned in close to Claire "Yes now answer my question"

"What question?"

"I wanted to know what made you ask that"

"Well so can I" he furrows his brow

"What can you do?"

"Well I can…." Suddenly the car comes to a screeching halt

"What's going on?" Nathan questions the driver

"Some lunatic pulled in front of us sir" the driver looks out the window "what are they doing?" suddenly a gun shot rings out and a bullet hits the driver in the forehead.

"Oh my god" Claire stares in shock at the driver "What's happening?"

"I don't know just stay down" the door swings open revealing Thompson with a gun pointed at them as well as Candace and two other guards.

"Well, well, well Mr Petrelli isn't this a nice surprise" Nathan blocks them from getting to Claire. Claire looks a little confused.

"I wouldn't say so"

"Well I would now we've come to get Claire but I suppose we could take you as well sort of like a bonus" he takes a step back with the gun still pointed at Nathan "Now if you would both kindly step out of the car" Nathan glares at him before grabbing hold of Claire's hand. He turns and looks at her before whispering

"Trust me" they both climb out of the vehicle "who are you?" Nathan holds Claire tightly against him.

"That's really none of your concern"

"Oh I think it is"

"No it's not. Take them to separate cars" as the thugs approach Nathan wraps his arm around Claire.

"Hold on tight"

"What?" suddenly he shoots up into the air at high speeds leaving a dumbfounded Thompson to watch at him go.

"Get after them now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three disclaimer and such are on the first page but if you don't want to go there and check here's the summary. I OWN NOTHING (UNFORTUNATELY). **

**Chapter 3**

**Bodyguards and Paintings**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Las Vegas Nathan skids to a halt before letting go of Claire. He looks at the bottom of his shoes to find them covered in dirt and very scuffed.

"Damn these are brand new" Claire turns to him looking a little overwhelmed.

"You can fly! That was incredible I've never done anything like that"

"Yea well just don't tell anyone" he brushes some sand off of his trousers "I still need to work on my landing" he grabs her arm and looks her over "are you ok? No injuries?"

"I'm fine"

"Good, that's the first time I've flown with a passenger". Claire suddenly realizes something.

"Back there at the car that guy called you Mr Petrelli?"

"Yea he did what's your point?"

"Your name is Nathan Petrelli?"

"Yep future congressman for New York"

"You wouldn't happen to know a Peter Petrelli would you?"

"Yea, my brother's name is Peter" Claire sighs "what is it?"

"You remember I told you I wanted to find someone in New York?" he nods "well that person is Peter Petrelli"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He saved my life and I wanna ask him about a few things"

"He did?" something clicked in Nathan's head "wait are you the cheerleader?" Claire nods. Nathan shakes his head "of course"

"How did Peter know I would be in danger?"

"Because of a painter" Nathan starts walking along the road with Claire following him.

"A painter?"

"Yea Issac, he…" Nathan pauses and turns to look at her "this is gonna sound crazy. He can paint the future"

"He can?" they start walking again

"Yea he can and after he painted you getting attacked Peter decided it was his destiny to save you"

"He said he had to save me to save the world"

"Yea well I don't really know anything about that" Nathan looks up and notices a gas station ahead of them "I can call a car from that gas station over there".

Odessa, Texas

Primatech Paper

Mr Bennet slams his fists into the glass wall of his cell, he's still in his suit but now it's dirty and ruffled.

"Let me out of here damn it!" he slumps himself against the wall with his hands on the side of his head.

"I gotta get out of here". The camera pulls back and the scene changes into a painting resting on an easel in…

Lower Manhattan

New York

Issac stumbles backwards from the easel and glances around the room at eight different paintings around him. There's three of him with his head cut off each from different angles, there's one of Mr Bennet in the cell, one of Nathan shooting into the air with Claire, one of Ando and Hiro standing on the roof of the Deveaux building looking at destroyed New York, a painting of Jessica holding a gun looking at Nikki without a gun in the mirror and finally to the far right a painting on Peter with a hand around his throat and a cut across his forehead. Issac stares blankly at the paintings before grabbing one of himself and hurling it across the room. He sinks to his knees and puts his head in his hands. He lifts his head and notices the gun lying on the floor in front of him. He glances at the paintings of himself then to the one of Peter.

Outskirts of Las Vegas

Gas Station

Nathan and Claire watch as a black posh car pulls into the old beat up gas station. Immediately noticing the stares from the natives Nathan ushers Claire towards the car and opens the back door. They both climb in and are startled by a voice from the passenger seat.

"Hello again handsome" Jessica waves the gun at them from the front seat as the car pulls out of the gas station

"Nikki?"

"Oh Nikki's not here right now, she already had her freebie" Jessica smirks at them. Nathan pauses for a minute, a look of confusion crossing his face"

"Then who are you?" he asks slowly

"I'm Jessica, don't you remember me from that night at the hotel" she grins flirtatiously at him. Nathan just glares at her

"Why are you here?"

"Well you got yourself in a bit of trouble and since Mr. Linderman sees you as 'important'" she makes quotations with her fingers "he sent me to be your bodyguard" she says the last word with disdain.

"I already have security staff"

"You don't really have a choice here" Jessica turns around signaling the conversation is over.

"I'm kinda lost" Nathan glances at Claire and smiles.

_Ok end of chapter 3 umm I hope you enjoy this I worked with a sore hand to finish it. Uh I went with the whole Nikki/Jessica as a bodyguard because it just seemed to be logical, I'm not sure how long she will be with Nathan or how this is gonna play out so we'll see. Oh and to the people who reviewed thank you it made me want to finish this chapter quicker. By the way they are:_

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha

Mollie Grace

Little Red Ravenhood

rivillie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing Ok **

**Chapter 4**

New York City

Peter watches the ambulance workers wheel Mohinder out the door of his apartment. He looks over at the inconspicuous lock of hair and puddle of blood near the wall until a beep from the other side of the room draws his attention away from it. He notices a dull glow coming from the computer monitor so he moves cautiously towards it, glancing over his shoulder every now and then in case Sylar decides to come back. Peter places his hand on the mouse and moves it slightly causing the screen saver to disappear. Peter stares at the screen confused, until he realizes what he's looking at.

"The list" he whispers to himself absently. He moves his finger down the screen until he settles on his and Nathan's name then he moves down once more and finds another name that interests him.

"Claire Bennet, Odessa Texas" he smirks and shakes his head slightly. A box suddenly pops up on the screen that causes him to focus his attention back on the screen. The box reads 'Print second copy Yes or No' Peter reaches over and uses the mouse to select yes. As he collects the printed copy of the list from the printer he suddenly realizes that Sylar must have taken a copy of it as well. He shuts down the computer and hurries out of the apartment.

Lower Manhattan

New York

Issac sits in the back of a cab with sunglasses covering his eyes and a sketch pad in his hands. His hand sketches furiously on the page while he stares straight forward without actually looking at anything. He adds one last detail before he blinks his eyes and brings himself back to reality. He looks down at the book in his hand and finds a drawing of an apartment building with Peter standing in front of it. He glares at it and glances out his window.

Las Vegas, Nevada

Airport

Once the car parks in front of the airport entrance Jessica swings her door open and climbs out of the passenger seat. She looks around at the surroundings trying to see if there are any threats in the nearby area. Meanwhile Nathan climbs out of the car then helps Claire out

"Can we hurry it up?" he asks Jessica with a slight hint of disdain. Jessica turns on him.

"Hey if you want to end up in a body bag fine, but while I'm here we do this my way" Nathan slips on his sunglasses and extends his hand

"Then lead the way" she narrows her eyes at him before moving towards the front entrance.

"Mr Linderman is letting you use his private jet so we don't get any" she paused for a moment "unwanted guests"

"Yea and so he can keep and eye on us"

"Better him then someone else" Jessica smirks

"We'll see won't we" Nathan turns to Claire "come on Claire we've got a plane to catch"

"You know you're a pain in my ass"

Ok here's the new chapter it's not as long as the rest but I have writers block so I thought I would post what I have done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Thanks once again to

Mollie Grace

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha

Who reviewed chapter 3

And everyone who has reviewed from the beginning

Make sure you keep reviewing so I keep updating


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except you mortal soul bum bum bum (uh Sorry)

Ok this is the newest chapter please enjoy and also if anything is wrong bear in mind I started writing this at 1:30am and finished it now at 2:30am so cut me some slack. Anyway as usual read and review because the ego boost always helps fight writers block.

**Chapter 5**

**New York Arrival**

Nathan Petrelli steps out of the Linderman Group jet and makes his way down the flight of stairs leading to the ground. He reaches the bottom and turns around as Claire jogs down after him to catch up. Another non descriptive black car pulls up in front of them.

"OK we gotta get to Peter's apartment as soon as possible"

"Well let's go"

"Hold on we gotta wait for schizophrenic bodyguard" as if on cue Jessica came slinking down the steps. "Ok now we can go" he pulls the door open for Claire to get in then climbs in as well and slams the door shut. Jessica with her gun in hand climbs in the passenger seat

"Get going" she tells the driver impatiently.

A taxi pulls up to an apartment building Peter pays the cab driver and climbs out. He stares up at the sky before stepping inside and heading upstairs. He pulls out his set of keys and approaches his door but as he does he notices that the front door is slightly open. He puts his hand on the door and is about to go invisible when suddenly a shot fires and he drops to the ground. Standing behind him is Issac with a gun pointed at where he was just standing. Issac pants heavily and stares down at Peter's unmoving body. He slips the gun down his pants and moves to grab Peter's arms but before he can Peter sits up and grabs his head.

"Ah what the hell?" slowly the bullet slides out of the hole in his forehead and the injury heals over.

"How did you do that?" Issac asked stunned and confused

"I can heal you idiot" Peter pulls himself to his feet and grabs a hold of Issac's shirt. "What's the matter killing Simone wasn't enough now you have to try to kill me again?"

"It's your fault Simone's dead!"

"You're the one who had the gun Issac" Peter pushes him into the wall "you're the one who ratted us out. This is all your fault" his face gets closer with each word. He pulls him off the wall and throws him to the ground "You're traveling down the wrong path Issac you're going to get more people killed" Issac glares at him from the ground.

"What would you know?" Peter throws up his hands in disgust before walking into his apartment and slamming the door. Issac pulls the gun out again and stares at the door.

Mr. Bennet rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands then slides his hands through his hair. Suddenly he hears the sound of the outer door opening and stares out the glass window expecting to see Thompson or Candace, both of which had been getting their jollies out of torturing him. Instead he sees someone else that makes him jump to his feet and stares in shocked relief.

"Matt Parkman? How did you get in here?" he asks

"I had help" Ted pokes his head into the room

"Move it Parkman we don't have all day"

"Hold on" Matt moves to the door's keypad and enters in a code. The pad bleeps and a red light flashes "Damn it I don't know the code for this one"

"Move aside" Ted places his hand on the door and concentrates. Slowly a hole starts to melt into the door and keeps growing until it's big enough for Mr. Bennet to climb out of.

"Thank you"

"Just so you know it wasn't my idea to come and get you" Ted sneers before he makes his way out the door. He nods his head and follows Ted out the door.

Issac stands up and faces Peter's door, then uses his foot to kick it open.

"No we're not done here" he says with the gun pointed at Peter.

"Oh yes we are there's nothing more to discuss" Peter smirks at the gun "what are you gonna do shoot me?"

"It may not kill you but it'll put you down for a little while"

"Don't try it" he takes a step forward "you try it and…" before he finishes Issac starts firing wildly at Peter's chest until the cartridge is nearly empty. Peter stumbles backwards and falls over.

"Hey!" Issac spins and takes another shot hitting a blonde girl in the stomach.

Nathan, Claire and Jessica pull up outside Peter's apartment and step out of the car.

"I don't need want you coming with us" Nathan tells Jessica sternly

"Once again you don't have a choice" the all hear a gun shot from inside.

"Peter!" Claire bolts inside

"Claire!" Nathan runs after her forcing Jessica to follow. Nathan catches up to Claire as she reaches the stairwell unsure of where to go. "He's on the second floor you should wait here it might be dangerous"

"No I'll be fine" she runs up the stairs before he can stop her. Claire reaches the second floor and hears more gun shots so she follows the sound until she finds an open apartment door. She finds a man standing in the doorway with a gun.

"Hey!" he spins around a shoots her in the stomach. She stumbles backwards while the man stares in shock at her.

"Oh my god Claire" Nathan runs up and holds her up while Jessica grabs Issac by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

"It's fine, I'm fine" she reaches two of her fingers into the bullet hole and pulls out the bullet. Nathan stares in shock as the injury heals instantly leaving only a hole in her shirt and a little bit of blood.

"Is that what you can do?" he asks as he stares at her

"Yea"

"Thank god" they hear chocked sounds behind them and find Issac struggling uselessly against Jessica's grip. "Hey! Don't choke him to death" Jessica hesitantly lowers him to the floor and loosens her grip slightly. Nathan looks Claire over once more before going over to check on Peter. "Peter?" he lifts Peter's head up and cradles it "hey Peter".

"Nathan?" Peter pulls himself up into a sitting position and groans as each of the bullets start to push out of his body through their entry holes. "That son of a bitch" bullets drop to the floor in between them.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea its ok I fully regenerated" he opens his shirt showing Nathan his lack of injuries "See"

"Good because there is someone I want you to meet"

"Who?"

"My daughter"

"Your what?"

"Daughter Peter I have a daughter"

"Well where is she?"

"Claire you wanna come in here"

"That's weird the cheerleader I met was called Claire"

"I know" Claire steps into the apartment and into view of Peter.

"Claire?" Peter stares at her in shock as she kneels down next to Nathan "You're his, she's your"

"Yea small world huh" she says with a slight smirk

"Wait that makes me your uncle" he says still shocked

_Ok so this chapter is over and I've decided to give up on this fan fic so this is the end. He He yea right only joking don't get out any pitchforks. Ok so yea I finally got Peter finding out about Claire not sure how well it went all I can think of is sleep. Oh and a fun fact this is the longest chapter so far with 1161 words._


End file.
